Sins Of A Duelist
by utena-fan
Summary: Yami is the leader of a big crime organization. Anzu is a stripper. The two fall in love and.......Rated M for later chapters.
1. Introduction: Her name is Anzu

Sins Of A Duelist

By: Utenafan

Summary: A Yami/Anzu fic...I can't tell you too much because it will give away secrets but it is good...please read and review.

Disclamer: I do not own yugioh I only own Sari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction: Her name is Anzu

She was all I had...Untill they took her...I remember the way she looked at me when it happened...the way she said my name with anger and fear...Why was I so stupid? Why did I let it happen?...

Her name is Anzu...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was extreamly short but that was only the introduction...If you want more please review I will accept anything because I wanna know what you think...So please review.


	2. My Name Is Yami:The Girl At The Bar

Sins Of A Duelist

By: Utenafan

Summary: A Yami/Anzu fic...I can't tell you too much because it will give away secrets but it is good...please read and review.

Disclamer: I do NOT own yugioh though I wish I do I only own my made up characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

My Name Is Yami/The Girl At The Bar

(Yami's POV)

My name is Yami Mouto. I am the leader of a big crime organization. I am the most feared man in Domino. I could have you killed with a wink of an eye. But this story is not all about me...it's about her.

(normal POV)

Yami walked in the bar seeing a girl stripping on stage. He sat at a nearby table and watched her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. A waitress came up to him and asked him what he wanted. "The usual." Yami said as the waitress left and Yami continued watching the girl.

(Yami's POV)

After the girl was done dancing I got up and went backstage. "Well once again good job...you looked great." I said greeting the girl backstage. "I had a feeling you'd come back...you just don't know when to quit do you?" the girl said "I always get what I want Anzu...and I want you to go out with me...become my girl." I said walking close to her. "I'd rather burn in hell than go out with you Yami." she said walking away. "You might wanna re-think that." I said grabbing her hand. I then said "I can give you the time of your life...Anything you want I can get for you."

"Fine...I'm off in a half-hour I'll leave with you then." Anzu said to me and walked away. I went out and sat back at my table. I had finally got that girl to go out with me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think? Please Review. thank-you.


	3. The Date

Sins Of A Duelist

By: Utenafan

Summary: A Yami/Anzu fic...I can't tell you too much because it will give away secrets but it is good...please read and review.

Disclamer: I do NOT own yugioh though I wish I do I only own my made up characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

The Date

(Anzu's POV)

After a half-hour past I went to where Yami was waiting for me...'Damn he looks hot' I thought. "Yami." I said as he walked torwards me. "Hey Anzu." he said to me with a smile. "Hey" I said back with a smile as well. "Come on let's go." Yami had said as we went to his motorcycle. He gave me a helmet and he put his on and we got on. I held on to Yami as he did a 160 degree turn and we left.

We finally arrived at what looked to be a club. We got off the motorcycle and took off the helments and went inside.

(Yami's POV)

We sat at a table that was close to the dance floor. We ordered our drinks and a new song played. Anzu and I went out to the dance floor and danced...We had a great time laughing and talking and all of that stuff. When the song ended we sat at our table and drank our drinks and had a great conversation.

(normal POV)

"So...how long had you been a stripper if you don't mind me asking." Yami said "Since I was fifteen years old...I'm seventeen now." Anzu said taking a drink of her wine. "Wow two years of stripping...you started when you were fifteen huh?...That's kind of young." Yami said with a laugh. "Well I needed the money and they didn't know I was fifteen so they hired me." Anzu said laughing a little as well. "Come on I wanna go somewhere else where we can talk private." Yami said getting up and Anzu followed with a smile. They went to the motorcycle and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next?...Keep reading and reviewing to find out.


	4. Yami's Place

Sins Of A Duelist

By: Utenafan

Summary: A Yami/Anzu fic...I can't tell you too much because it will give away secrets but it is good...please read and review.

Disclamer: I do NOT own yugioh though I wish I do I only own my made up characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Yami's Place

Yami pulled the motorcycle up into a drive way to reveal a mansion that was pretty big. "Wow this place is huge!" Anzu said taking off the helmet, Yami did the same and took her into his home. "I hope you don't mind the mess...I'm not big on house keeping." Yami said as Anzu took off her jacket and looked around. "I don't think it's really messy in fact...this place kind of turns me on." Anzu said...she walked up to Yami and whispered in his ear saying "Fuck Me."

Yami loved how sexy Anzu's whisper sounded it turned him on...he grabbed Anzu and took her to a room that had a bed and a hot tub in it. Yami turned on some music and told Anzu. "Let me see some of your stripping talent."

Anzu started dancing real slow because the beat was slow...she would run her fingers through her hair giving Yami a sexy/horny smile. Yami sat on the bed and Anzu took off her top revealing her big breast. "Ah No bra...nice." Yami said. Soon Anzu was in nothing but her thong...she got on top of Yami and started motioning herself on him. She let out a small moan and went up to Yami's face and looked in his eyes. She then placed her lips on his and they started kissing. Soon they started frenching and everything.

A few hours later Yami was on top of Anzu and well I don't want to get into details so...Let your minds go wild!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another chapter down...I know I know it's short but work with me here okay...review please and check out my other stories...Peace!


	5. Enemy Of The King

Sins Of A Duelist

By: Utena-Fan

Disclamer: Do Not Own Yugioh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Utena: Sorry Guys I completely lost interest in this story for a while...but reading all the reviews I have decided to continue the story...so here it is Chapter 4!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Enemy Of The King

The next morning Anzu woke up and she saw that she was in a bed next to Yami...she looked at him with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Anzu got up from the bed and gathered her cloathes that were on the floor. Anzu got dressed and walked up to the door...she looked back at Yami and thought to herself, 'What are my feelings for him...one minute I despise him...and the next thing I know...I'm in is bed.' She sighed and walked out of the bedroom very quietly so she wouldn't wake Yami up.

Anzu finally arrived downstairs and when she did something grabbed her. Anzu tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a hand so noone could hear her scream. "Now now now..." the voice said in a whispered voice, Anzu was shaking...she had a frightened look on her face. "You're coming with me sexy." the voice continued in his whispered voice as he took his available hand and grabbed Anzu's waist taking her outside.

Meanwhile upstairs a very pleased Yami had woken up. "Finally...Anzu is my girl." he said getting up. Something stopped him though. Yami did not know why but he felt something was wrong. And that something had to do with Anzu. He got changed into a black t-shirt and black jeans. He went downstairs to see the door wide open. Yami went to the door. Anger filled him when he saw the one that he loved being forced into a car. He ran out as the car pulled away, speeding down the street.

"Shit!" Yami shouted and acted fast, he grabbed his helmet and quicklly got on his motorcycle and left in top speed following the car that had Anzu in it. Yami got out his phone and pressed some buttons.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line. "It's me...you have a job." Yami said as he turned into a driveway and hid behind the side of the building. He saw the guy get out with Anzu. "What is it boss?" the person said as Yami spoke into the phone. "The guy with the girl...in an ambandon mansion on the corner of Elm and Oak." He hung up and saw a limo pull up. The door opened. "Welcome." Yami said as the person stepped out. The person flipped her hair from one side her shoulder to the other. "Glad you could make it...I think Mai made an excellent choice in who to send for the job." "Well it doesn't get any better." the teen said as she looked through a window and gasped saying, "Is that Anzu!" "Yes...how'd you know?" Yami asked confused. "We used to go to school together..." she looked at the guy who was tying Anzu to a chair. "That must be the guy we're after."

"Yes you are correct Sari." Yami said as Sari gave Yami one of her pistols, Yami gave the plan.

Meanwhile:

"Let Me Go!" Anzu shouted as the guy tied the beautiful brunette to a chair. "I don't think so...Anzu." Anzu gasped, "How do you know my name?" "I know all about you Anzu...you're birthday, where you live, Everything...I have to know this...since you are going to be my woman." the guy said only to recieve a look of anger and fear from Anzu. "What makes you think I'll be your woman?" Anzu said as the guy said, "Simple like this." He leaned torwards Anzu placing his lips upon hers. Anzu tried to fight him off but that caused the guy to want her more. He un-tied her and pushed her to the ground. Anzu tried to get up but she was pushed back down when her kidnapper got on top of her. "No." Anzu said as the kidnapper took his tounge and licked her neck.

"You don't decide what we do...I do." the guy said as he forced a kiss on Anzu's lips, sticking his tounge in her mouth. Anzu was giving off muffled screams and tried to fight him off...but she couldn't. Her kidnapper was much stonger than she...Anzu gave up, tears falling down from her eyes.

All of a sudden the sound of glass breaking stopped the kidnapper. He got up and tyed Anzu to the chair looking around. He saw that one of the windows were broken. He drew his gun saying, "Who's there?" No answer. The guy looked around leaving Anzu by herself. While the kidnapper was looking around Anzu felt something and turned around to see Yami un-tieing the robes around Anzu. He was stopped by a gunpoint to his head. "Don't Move." the guy said as Yami put his hands up saying, "Oh Shit."

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me?...huh Yami." the guy said as Yami spoke up, "You are always trying to find a way to get me back." "Huh?" Anzu said as Yami explained, "He used to be my best friend...then something happened between me and him which made him want to kill me." "Yeah and you would have been dead by now if it wasn't for your stupid organization protecting you." The guy said as Yami sighed. "Not my fault people care for me." He said as he continued, "Is that anyway to treat your best friend Jono?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll end this chapter here...What you think?...Review Please!


	6. Duel Pt1

Sins Of A Duelist

By: Utena-Fan

Disclamer: Do Not Own Yugioh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is another chapter. Enjoy:

-----------------

Chapter 5:

Duel Pt.1

"So Jono...I can't believe you still have a grudge against me..It's been five years since the event." Yami said as Jono backed away and said. "Why?...I had a high rep until you came along. Your title as king was supposed to be mine...I had it all planned out in how to win the competition but then you.._you_ came and ruined everything." "Now now Jono...can't you just forgive and forget?" Yami asked as Jono suddenly fell to the ground. "What happened to Jono?" Anzu asked she then saw someone behind him with a pipe in her hand. "Thought I'd shut him up for you boss." Sari said as Yami smiled. "Boss?" Anzu asked as Yami explained.

"She works for me." "Remember me Anzu?...we went to school together." Sari said as Anzu thought. She gasped when she figured it out. "Sari?...Is that you!" Anzu asked with excitement.

"The one and only." Sari said as she un-tied Anzu from the chair. "So...what are you going to do with him Yami?" Anzu asked as Yami thought. He gave a his sexy grin and said "We're gonna Duel."

"Duel?" Anzu said confused as Sari explained. "You see Anzu...before Yami came along Jono was the most feared man in Domino. He had everything he wanted...Mai even worked for him. Then Yami came along in a competition one day...this was at the time he worked for Jono as well...and defeated him in a duel...ever since his defeat Jono was never seen anywhere.Mai left to work with Yami as did I." Yami continued explaining.

"Two years later he came to my mansion where he tried to kill me...he didn't even lay a scratch on me though because of the people I had working for me...ever since we never seen him...untill now." Yami said as he saw that Jono was getting up. "What happened?" he said as he saw Yami standing above him. "I thought we'd have a duel. To see who is really better...me or you." Jono stood up and got his Duel disk. He spoke, "Just the reason why I called you here."

Yami got his duel disk on as well and they got some distance between them and said "LET'S DUEL!"

---------------------------

I'll end it here...I have to think about what will happen next. So...here is this chapter. I know it's short but they will be getting longer. I promise.


End file.
